


I’m Always Here: a JSE one-shot

by TheodosiaSchuyler



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: I’m not sorry for roping in Gab, Oneshot, antisepticeye, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24098341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodosiaSchuyler/pseuds/TheodosiaSchuyler
Summary: Just a one-shot I wrote the other night... TW for blood and swearing.
Kudos: 7





	I’m Always Here: a JSE one-shot

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in a while! I’ll get the next chapter of More Than You Think up soon, I promise.

The ring light was unplugged and the camera off, leaving the recording room in a semi-dark twilight. Only the lamps in the back of the room illuminated the whiteboard, causing the writing to look almost haunting.

Of course, what was written didn’t make things any better. The word “knife” stood on the board in jagged red letters, ink glistening.

Jack flicked on the light, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. It was still there. He tried to erase it, but the creepy lettering didn’t even smudge. He pressed harder, to no avail. 

“It won’t work,” said a voice in his head. “It’s up here too…”

“Chase?” Jack muttered. “Where the hell have you been?”

“I was trying to keep him from doing that.” Chase said. Jack knew who he was without any explanation.

“Well, it didn’t work.”

“I know.” 

“Where is everyone?” Jack whispered, careful to keep his voice down. 

“No idea,” Chase replied. Jack could almost hear him pacing back and forth. “Marvin and Schneep went to go find him, like, a week ago. Haven’t seen ‘em since.”

“Well, he was here last night, clearly…” Jack muttered. He picked up the whiteboard eraser and threw it. It bounced off, landing on the ground. “Hold up… shit.” He got closer to the board, examining the lettering. “This is dried blood…”

“Blood? But you’re okay, right?”

Jack’s eyes grew wide as the realization hit him. “Shit! Where’s Evelyn?”


End file.
